User talk:Sypherpol
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Binding Energy Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 21:17, May 1, 2018 (UTC) There is no outer path or wheel to buddhism. Any search you do will only turn up Naruto. I already checked several times. Even wikipedia doesn't have anything on it. Don't add that again please. The page is only the six realms, there aren't seven realms and there never were. Its a naruto only concept and the rules are very clear about single series only powers. It will be removed if you add it again.SageM (talk) 04:51, August 10, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also the Outer Path is a fundamentally different concept from the six realms, it has nothing to do with anything like you are suggesting. In fact, what you posted really belongs on Samsara Manipulation rather then six realms manipulation. Also, don't remove space-time manipulation from Physical Plane Manipulation, if you actually bothered to read the capabilities before removing it you would see that its part of the necessary powers, while reality level manipulation has nothing to do with it. So it can't be connected to the Six Realms in any way, and thus is not part of the page. You may want to do some more research, because you are totally wrong on all accounts. Don't add it again please.SageM (talk) 04:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC)SageM The Outer Path is referring to the achievement of enlightment through different means then the traditional buddhist teachings. That has nothing to do with the wheel of life or anything like what you posted, its solely connected with enlightment and nothing more.SageM (talk) 05:04, August 10, 2018 (UTC)SageM Any future edits you make that have nothing to do with the power or the capabilities will be removed.SageM (talk) 05:10, August 10, 2018 (UTC)SageM 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Don't add powers under others unless they actually are its Applications, Techniques or Variations, for example Force-Field Generation had none of the powers that were under it in Kinetic Shielding even on it's page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:58, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Energy Powers Greetings. Hope you are well. I see you have been doing some interesting things with energy. Your Kinetic Energy Attacks are very interesting; however, some of the other energy changes you have made seem a bit inaccurate, so I have changed them. I will concede that Kinetic Energy Manipulation could be a sub-power of Potential Energy Manipulation since it PE can be changed into KE. That being said, Kinetic is not a variation of PE. They are different. One deals with motion (KE) while the other deals with state of being or position (PE). What's more, friction is a force, not a type of KE. It can come from KE due to surfaces rubbing against each other, but it is not energy. That's what I wanted to write. Just wanted to put that out there. Take care. Kusarigama (talk) 13:01, September 9, 2018 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery, if there isn't one it's your job to make it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, September 10, 2018 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, September 10, 2018 (UTC)